


present

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2018!!! [5]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: Trifiesta Day 5: Kirishima's Birthday / AUyolk, kink, and the non-material birthday gift.





	present

The celebration has finally died down. 'Celebration' might be an overstatement, however; Kirishima’s birthday party was simply a dinner at home, a movie Hiyo wanted to see, and a small cake that the three of them couldn’t manage to finish. Hiyori had fallen asleep while watching the movie, so Kirishima went to tuck her into bed.

Yokozawa fiddled with his beer can while waiting for his partner to come back. He wonders if it would be rude not to give Kirishima his present, the thought of it was making him nervous.

“Hey,” Kirishima comes down the hallway. Yokozawa looks away, incredibly unprepared. Kirishima chuckles at his response as he sits beside him, “What~?”

Kirishima was far too close to Yokozawa for his liking. He shifts his legs, “D-did I do something?”

Kirishima takes the beer can from his hand, “No,” he takes a drink from it, “Is everything alright? You look really anxious.”

He scoffs, taking the can back, “Well I’m not.”

Kirishima throws his arms around his partner, who tenses up at the touch, “You sure? I think you could use a little comfort~.”

“Your daughter is in the other room, Kirishima-san.”

“Does it matter?” He pouts, “It’s my birthday, shouldn’t you be nice to me?”

Yokozawa groans, “I _am_ being nice.”

He sighs, breaking away from the one-sided hug, “You’re no fun. Do you at least have some sort of sexy present to give me?”

_“Are you dreaming?”_

“Well, I thought that since you didn’t give me anything while Hiyori was around…” He frowns in a childish manner. “Meany. I’m gonna Hiyo that you’re bullying me-!”

“Kirishima.” Yokozawa meets his lover’s eyes, pink dusting his cheeks, “I do have a present…”

“Oh?” He holds out his hand for some sort of box, “What is it?”

“I love you, Zen.”

Kirishima’s eyes widen, his mouth hanging open. He had never heard his partner say those words before in such an open matter. His face would always go red and he would barely stutter it out, but tonight… “I-I love you too, Takafumi.”

 

He stands up suddenly, flustered at the sound of his name, “...I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“What!?! That’s totally not fair,” Kirishima reaches out for his hand, “You can’t just say _that_ and run away.” Kirishima can feel his heart pounding through the wrist. He smiles. “Stay here for the night. Please.”

“I-I have to go to work tomorrow-”

“It’s a Saturday, dummy. No excuses.” He pulls Yokozawa back onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his torso.

 

“...Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
